little_mermaidfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Mermaid Original Script
This is the original ending to the 1989 film The Little Mermaid. Script The Little Mermaid Early Original Script It is a bright, sunny morning. Scuttle is excitedly flying toward the palace. INT. ARIEL'S BEDROOM Ariel is asleep in her bed with a happy smile on her face. She is dreaming of romance with Eric. Sebastian is also asleep, on the stand beside the bed, SNORING loudly. Scuttle swoops through the window and enters the bedroom. SCUTTLE (shouting) Ariel! WAKE UP!!! Sebastian wakes up with a jolt in reaction to Scuttle's screaming. Scuttle flies over to Ariel and frantically pulls at her clothes and her hair. She wakes up groggily. SCUTTLE (cont.) I just heard the news! Congratulations, kiddo! We did it! Ariel stares at the seagull blankly. SEBASTIAN What is dis idiot babbling about? SCUTTLE (winking conspiratorily) Right! As if you two didn't know! The whole town's buzzin' about the Prince getting' himself hitched this afternoon! Sebastian and Ariel both look at each other, astonished. Scuttle shakes Ariel's hand. SCUTTLE You crazy kidder! Just wanted to wish you luck! Catch ya later Wouldn't miss it! Scuttle takes off out the window leaving a perplexed Ariel and Sebastian. Ariel lights up hopefully. Could this mean her dream might actually be coming true? Suddenly they hear Eric's voice shouting from downstairs. ERIC (O.S.) Ariel! Ariel, come down here! I've got something to tell you! Ariel beams, her heart leaping. She gives Sebastian a big kiss, grabs a robe and happily runs out the door. Sebastian hurries after her. PALACE HALLWAY Ariel comes dashing down the long flight of stairs with a big smile on her face. But then she stops dead in her tracks. Eric is with a very beautiful, dark haired MAIDEN. Grimbsy and Carlotta are standing toward the back of the room, looking somber. As Eric speaks, there is something odd about his manner. He seems almost as if he were in a hypnotic trance. The maiden clings tightly to Eric. ERIC Ariel I I'd like you to meet Vanessa. She saved my life a few weeks ago. I've been trying to find her ever since. The maiden smiles sweetly at Ariel. Ariel draws back in shock and confusion. How can this be? Sebastian watches from the staircase. He is also perplexed. ERIC (cont.) We're we're going to be married on board ship at sea this afternoon at sunset. I...I want you to be there, Ariel I Ariel is crushed. She shakes her head in disbelief. Her whole world is collapsing around her. She looks over at Grimbsy and Carlotta. They are obviously distressed about the situation but there is nothing they can do. Angry and confused, trying to fight back her tears, she reels away from Eric and races out of the room. ERIC (cont.) Ariel? Eric starts after Ariel but the maiden gently pulls him back. She kisses him sweetly. Unseen by anyone but the audience, a diabolical smile crosses her face. The scarf around her neck lips slightly and we see the nautilus shell, with Ariel's voice, handing around her neck. DISOLVE TO: EXT. SEAPORT AFTERNOON The brightly decorated wedding ship is departing the harbor. Its passengers include Eric and the maiden, Grimbsy and Carlotta, Max, and the wedding party. The sun is looming brightly in the sky. EXT. DOCK Ariel is sitting on a platform on the dock, watching the wedding ship depart in the distance. Her bare feet dangle in the water. She looks very sad and forlorn. Her heart is broken.Flounder nuzzles up to Ariel in a comforting gesture. Sebastian leans over to her, overcome with emotion. SEBASTIAN (on the brink of tears) What can I say! Humans are slime! Dere is no doubt about it! Ariel forces a smile and gently pets Sebastian. Then, as she looks wistfully at her reflection in the water, we hear a faint reprise of "Life Under the Sea " in a melancholy strain. She sees a school of fish swim by and seems lost in thought about the world she left behind. She gazes out at the departing wedding ship which is now just barely visible on the edge of the horizon. She looks up at the sun. ANGLE ON THE SUN ARIEL'S P.O.V. It is low in the sky. Sunset is not far off. We hear the voice of Ursula reciting her conditions echoing in Ariel's mind. URSULA (cont.) before the sun sets on the third day the third day the third day EXT. WEDDING SHIP AT SEA Scuttle is happily flying toward the wedding ship. He reacts, puzzled, as he hears the sound of Ariel's SINGING, coming from the ship. He flies down to investigate. The voice is emanating from a porthole in the lower deck. Scuttle peers inside. INT. SHIP'S CABIN SCUTTLE'S P.O.V. The maiden is alone in the cabin donning a beautiful wedding dress. She is singing a variation of the Witch's song "POUR SOULS." URSULA WHAT A LOVELY LITTLE BRIDE I'LL MAKE MY DEAR I'LL LOOK DIVINE THINGS ARE WORKING OUT ACCORDING TO MY ULTIMATE DESIGN SOON I'LL HAVE THAT LITTLE MERMAID AND THE OCEAN WILL BE MINE She LAUGHS as she passes in front of a mirror. Scuttle's eyes widen. The reflection in the mirror is that of SCUTTLE (gasps) The Sea Witch!! EXT. OUTSIDE PORTHOLE ANGLE ON SCUTTLE Scuttle is completely flustered. He flies around in ten different directions at once. SCUTTLE Oh no!! She's gonna Somebody's gotta What am I gonna I've gotta (screeches loudly) ARIELLLL!!! Scuttle takes off, flying in a wild frenzy back to shore. EXT. DOCKS Ariel is still with her friends sitting on the dock. SCUTTLE (screaming) Ariel!! They look up and see Scuttle circling overheard. Scuttle spots them and crashlands on the dock next to Ariel. SCUTTLE (cont.) (out of breath) Ariel the Prince he's he's not marrying you! SEBASTIAN We know dat, you dodo! SCUTTLE I I was flying looked in the porthole I saw I saw I saw Sebastian WHACKS the gull sharply on his beak. SCUTTLE THE SEA WITCH!!! The Prince is marrying the Sea Witch in disguise!! They all react in shock and surprise. SEBASTIAN Are you sure about dis? SCUTTLE Have I ever been wrong? Ariel looks out to sea. The boat is just barely visible on the horizon. FLOUNDER Wh-what are we g-gonna do?! Sebastian looks around desperately. He spots a barrel tied to a post. He SNAPS the rope with his claws. The barrel tumbles into the ocean, floating on the surface. SEBASTIAN Ariel! Grab on to dat! Ariel jumps into the water, holding on to the barrel to stay afloat. Sebastian dives in after her. He grabs the rope and thrusts it at Flounder. SEBASTIAN (cont.) Flounder! Get her to dat boat as Fast as your fins can carry you! FLOUNDER (nodding) R-r-right! Flounder takes off, pulling the barrel, with Ariel on top, in the direction of the boat. SEBASTIAN I got to get de Sea King ! He got to know 'bout dis! SCUTTLE What about me? SEBASTIAN You got to find some way to stall dat wedding! Sebastian swims off. Scuttle flies around nervously. SCUTTLE Stall the wedding? How do I What can I Scuttle lights up as he gets an idea. He immediately flies off, emitting a strange CAWING, horn-like sound that resembles a military call to arms. ANGLE ON THE SUN It is now beginning to set over the horizon. EST. WEDDING SHIP On the upper deck of the ship, the wedding ceremony is beginning. The MINISTER, an extremely elderly gentleman, is standing at a podium at the front of the ship. There is a great deal of pomp and circumstance. Some buglers blow a FANFARE, and everyone quiets down. A group of musicians begin a variation of a WEDDING MARCH. The maiden, looking resplendent in the beautiful wedding dress, starts down the aisle. Eric follows, dressed to the hilt, still with a slightly dazed look on his face. Grimsby, Eric's best man, walks behind him. Eric and the maiden take their place in front of the podium. MINISTER (speaking very slowly and deliberately) We are gathered here today EXT. SKY ABOVE OCEAN Scuttle is soaring through the skies, SHRIEKING out his call to arms at a fever pitch. ANGLE ON TURTLE A SEA TURTLE pokes his head out of the water. TURTLE Sounds like an emergency! Scuttle swoops down over the turtle, emitting his YELL. The turtle takes off after Scuttle. ANGLE ON OTTERS Scuttle flies by a group of OTTERS, sunning themselves on rocks. When they hear his call they perk up, start clapping their pays excitedly, and dive into the water. ANGLE ON BEACH Scuttle soars past a long beach crowded with sea creatures. They all respond to his call to action. Some LOBSTERS and a STARFISH and a DOLPHIN hurry into the water. A group of SEA GULLS all take off, flying in formation behind Scuttle. SCUTTLE: Move it! Let's go, we got an emergency here! EXT. ARIEL AND FLOUNDER ON WATER'S SURFACE Ariel is grasping on to the barrel as Flounder pulls. The wedding ship looms in the distance. Even though Flounder is flapping his fins like mad, the barrel is creeping along. EXT. UNDERWATER Glut the shark is sauntering menacingly through the water. He looks up and notices the underside of Ariel and Flounder as they soar by. Glut licks his chops and starts after them. EXT. WATER'S SURFACE Flounder is tiring. FLOUNDER (out of breath) I... I can't do it Glut's shark fin emerges on the surface of the water. He is running on a parallel track with Ariel and Flounder. He is closing fast. Ariel notices the shark fin. She tries to get Flounder's attention, but can't make a sound. FLOUNDER (cont.) This b-barrel is too heavy Ariel yanks hard on the rope, turning Flounder's head just as Glut looms out of the water, mouth open wide. Flounder does a wild take as Glut SLAMS into them. Ariel is knocked off the barrel, flailing in the water. EXT. WEDDING SHIP The wedding ceremony is progressing. The maiden is getting anxious, wishing the minister would pick up the pace. She looks at the sun. It is now halfway set. MINISTER (to Eric) keep thee only unto her so long as you both shall live? Eric hesitates. The maiden looks in his eyes, compelling him. ERIC I I do EXT. WATER'S SURFACE Ariel is desperately clutching the barrel while Glut, mouth open hungrily, moves in for the kill. Flounder knows he has to do something. Then he gets an idea. He takes a big GULP and summons all his courage. As Glut closes in on Ariel, suddenly Flounder shoots out of the water right in front of Glut's face, waving his fins and sticking out his tongue. Glut frowns angrily, turns away from Ariel, and starts chasing Flounder. Flounder lures Glut through the loop of rope to the barrel. Glut is lassoed by the rope. Flounder tears off after the ship. Glut pursues Flounder, dragging Ariel along the water in the process. ANGLE ON THE SUN It is now barely visible over the horizon. EXT. WEDDING SHIP The ceremony is continuing. MINISTER As long as you both shall live? MAIDEN (with just a hint of arrogance) I do! EXT. WATER'S SURFACE Flounder, with Glut right behind him, approaches the ship. Ariel quickly jumps off the barrel and grabs on to the rigging. She is exhausted and barely able to hang on. Glut stays on the heels of Flounder. Flounder swims toward the barrel. For the first time, we see the word, "GUNPOWDER", painted on the barrel. Flounder desperately shoves the barrel into Glut's open mouth, then dives for cover. Glut is about to bite down on the barrel. EXT. WEDDING SHIP There is a loud offscreen EXPLOSION momentarily rocking the boat. A shower of water cascades onto the deck. Then the bent up French horn we saw Glut swallow earlier clunks down amidst the startled wedding party. MINISTER (recovering) Uh where was I? Oh yes (clears his throat) Then by the power vested in me I hereby pronounce you man and Suddenly there is the sound of loud CAWING, echoing from above. Everyone looks up to see Scuttle and his battalion of seagulls invading the ceremony. People turn to the sides of the boat where an army of sea creatures, otters, turtles, lobsters, dolphins, etc., have climbed up rope and rigging and are plopping on to the deck amidst the flabbergasted wedding party. They completely disrupt the ceremony in a wild comic frenzy of activity. The animals zero in on the maiden bride. The sea gulls are pulling her hair. Some lobsters snap at her tush. Enraged, she angrily knocks them away. MAIDEN (shouting viciously) Get away from me you slimy little She realizes she has let down her guard and is no longer the picture of sweetness and innocence. Eric looks at her strangely. Immediately she reassumes her former attitude and clings to Eric. MAIDEN (cont.) (meekly) Oh Eric! Eric I'm frightened! Eric starts fighting off the creatures, defending his bride-to-be. Scuttle realizes he's got to find some way to reveal to Eric the true identity of the maiden. He gets an idea. He flies down to the lower deck of the ship. EXT. MAIDEN'S CABIN Scuttle flies into the cabin and grabs the mirror off the wall. It is heavy and he has difficulty maneuvering with it. He exits the cabin, carrying the mirror. EXT. UPPER DECK Scuttle emerges on to the upper deck clinging to the heavy mirror. He starts toward the maiden. But just as Scuttle is about to get the mirror into position, he SLAMS into a beam and drops the mirror. It SMASHES to the floor. The maiden smiles, relieved. But then, as the Prince looks down toward the floor, his eyes open wide. The invasion of the sea creatures has caused the floor of the deck to be covered in water. Eric can see the reflection of the maiden in the water. Only it is not the maiden. It is the Sea Witch. The shock breaks the effect of the maiden's spell. Eric draws away from the maiden in horror. MAIDEN Eric what's wrong? The maiden reaches forward to embrace Eric. He pushes her away. Suddenly Grimsby points toward the opposite side of the boat. GRIMSBY (shouting) Look! Everyone looks in the direction Grimsby is pointing. The all GASP and then a HUSH comes over the crowd. Ariel has finally managed to climb on to the deck. She is soaked and bedraggled and on the verge of collapse. She starts to faint. Eric rushes over to her. MAIDEN (shouting) Eric, get away from her! Eric embraces Ariel and cradles her in his arms. MAIDEN (cont.) Eric (in Ursula's voice) Eric, stop! Everyone reacts in shock as the maiden's youthful voice changes to the low croaky voice of the Sea Witch. The maiden quickly covers her mouth with a reaction that says, "Did that come out of me?" Eric looks deeply into Ariel's eyes. The emotions well up inside of him. He slowly leans forward, about to kiss her. MAIDEN (in Witch's voice, screaming) NO!!! ANGLE ON THE SUN The last rays of sunlight disappear over the horizon. The reflection of the light on the water disappears. UPPER DECK Ariel can feel her body starting to change. She gets a panicked look on her face and pulls away from Eric. ERIC What's wrong? MAIDEN (in Witch's voice, laughing) You're too late! You're too late!! Ariel frantically breaks away from Eric and dives into the water, just as the lower half of her body begins to glow magically and she changes back into a mermaid. Eric observes this transformation in wide eyed disbelief. The Witch's offscreen voice is CACKLING victoriously. Everyone turns to look back in the direction of the maiden. They are horrified as the maiden transforms into the Sea Witch and dives into the sea. EXT. UNDERWATER In a furious chase, the Witch pursues the little mermaid through the ocean depths. URSULA You can't get away, angelfish! You're mine now! Flotsam and Jetsam spring into view, swimming tailgunner fashion, on each side of the Witch. URSULA (shouting) Flotsam! Jetsam! Get her!! Flotsam and Jetsam zoom after Ariel. EXT. UNDERWATER KELP FOREST Sebastian has rounded up the Sea King and the two of them are racing to the rescue. EXT. WATER'S SURFACE Eric is in a small rowboat, frantically searching for Ariel. ERIC (calling out) Ariel! Ariel, where are you? Suddenly Flounder springs out of the water and makes excited SQUEALING NOISES at Eric. ERIC (cont.) (startled) You you know where she is? Flounder nods and SQUEALS emphatically. Eric follows Flounder from the boat.. EXT. UNDERWATER CORAL REEFS Ariel, chased by Flotsam and Jetsam, ducks in and out of a maze of coral reefs. The two eels are about to grab Ariel. Quickly she uncorks a steam jet and dodges as the eels go spraying out of the scene. For a moment it looks like she is in the clear. Suddenly, Flotsam and Jetsam spring up on each side of her. She is surrounded. They close in. The only direction Ariel can move is upward. She rapidly swims toward the surface. EXT. OCEAN'S SURFACE Ariel's head shoots out of the water. In the distance, Eric and Flounder see her. Then Ariel is forcefully yanked back down into the water as Flotsam and Jetsam get their coils around her. EXT. UNDERWATER CORAL REEFS Flotsam and Jetsam wrap themselves tightly around Ariel. She is trapped, unable to move. The Sea Witch closes in on Ariel. Ariel struggles helplessly. URSULA Tsktsktsk Poor little princess. Don't be frightened (smiles deviously) It's not you I'm after. You're merely the bait. I've got much bigger fish to Suddenly a BOLT of ENERGY fires past her. TRITON (O.S.) Ursula stop! Ursula whirls and sees Triton approaching with Sebastian beside him. He is pointing his trident at her. She smiles sardonically. URSULA Why King Triton! How are you? It's been such a long time, hasn't it? The King raises his trident. TRITON Let my daughter go! URSULA Kill me if you like! But I'll take this Little minnow with me! She's mine Now! We made a deal Ursula FLASHES Ariel's contract in front of Triton. He glares at it and angrily FIRES a bolt of energy full force at the contract. The energy DISSIPATES leaving the contract intact. URSULA (cont.) (laughing) You see! It's all fair and square and Completely unbreakable, even for you! The Sea King stops, immobile. Ursula turns to Ariel, but the hesitates and looks slyly back at the Sea King. URSULA (cont.) 'Course I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain The daughter of the great Sea King is a very precious commodity She saunters up toward the Sea King with a flirtatious attitude. She playfully pinches his cheek. URSULA (cont.) But I might be willing to make an exchange For someone even better Sebastian gets a horrified look on his face as he realizes what she is up to. Ariel realizes also. Ariel shakes her head vehemently as if to say "No, father! Don't do this!" She furiously struggles, in the grip of Flotsam and Jetsam. EXT. WATER'S SURFACE The waters are becoming more turbulent as Flounder and Eric try to reach the spot where they saw Ariel. There are ominous RUMBLES of THUNDER in the sky. EXT. UNDERWATER CORAL REEFS The Sea Witch and the King are in the midst of working out their agreement. There is a heavy solemnity hanging over the proceedings. TRITON (measured) You will agree that none of my daughters will be harmed in any way? URSULA (anxious) Fine! Fine! I won't touch a hair on their Precious little noggins! Now, do we have a deal? The Sea King nods solemnly. Instantly, Ariel's contract rewrites itself, replacing Ariel's signature with Triton's. As Ariel and Sebastian watch in horror, the Witch raises her arms, preparing to perform her snake spell on the Sea King. The waters around them begin swirling, turning into whirlpools illuminated by bright FLASHES of magical light. EXT. WATER'S SURFACE Eric's boat is bouncing on the turbulent waves. Storm clouds are forming in the night sky and the winds are accelerating. Eric looks down and can see the bright FLASHES of light beneath the water's surface. He grabs a harpoon from out of the boat, takes a deep breath and plunges into the water. EXT. UNDERWATER CORAL REEFS At the spot where Triton had been we see a glowing ball of magical light. The light dissipates revealing a hideous polyp, writhing helplessly in the ground. Triton's crown and trident lay to its side. Ariel and Sebastian are aghast. Ursula puts on the crown and picks up the trident. URSULA (laughing hideously) Dear Triton! I hope you'll enjoy the Garden as much as I'll enjoy the palace! ANGLE ON ERIC AND FLOUNDER Eric, grasping his harpoon, is holding his breath while treading water. He sees Ursula LAUGHING in the distance beside Ariel in the coils of Flotsam and Jetsam. He starts toward them. ANGLE ON URSULA She turns and sees Eric. URSULA Well, well, If it isn't lover boy! How perfect! Ursula smiles gleefully and points the trident at Eric. She FIRES a bolt of energy. He is just barely able to dodge it. She HOWLS delightedly and FIRES several times in rapid succession. Eric keeps frantically dodging. Then he whirls, raises up, and hurls his harpoon at Ursula. IT grazes her shoulder. She grabs her arm, wincing in pain, then turns on him, enraged. URSULA (shouting) Why you little fool! Ursula FIRES a tremendous bolt. Once again, Eric barely dodges as the rocks behind him EXPLODE. Eric is tiring and running out of breath. He desperately tries to swim toward the surface of the water before he passes out. While the Triton polyp watches helplessly, Flotsam and Jetsam let go of Ariel and take off after Eric. Sebastian and Flounder jump into the fray, trying to help the Prince. As Ursula prepares to fire again, Ariel leaps at her pulling on the Witch's fins with all her strength. Flotsam and Jetsam latch on to Eric and start pulling him back down. Flounder and Sebastian battle the eels. Sebastian frantically SNAPS at them with his claws while Flounder gives the eels a couple of sharp WHACKS in the head. The eels let loose of Eric. Ursula knocks Ariel away and prepares to take another blast at Eric. Ariel SLAMS back into her and the shot goes awry, hitting Flotsam and Jetsam. The two eels SHRIEK as they instantly disintegrate. Now Ursula is consumed with rage. She takes off after Eric as he approaches the surface. EXT. WATER'S SURFACE There is a violent storm with THUNDER, LIGHTNING, fierce WINDS and RAIN. Eric emerges near his boat, GASPING for air. He hurls himself into the boat just as Ursula BURSTS out of the water. Eric grabs another harpoon and prepares to thrust it at the Witch. Ursula FIRES and the boat is hit, EXPLODING. Eric is shot back into the water. His harpoon goes flying. Ursula, insane with anger, moves in on the dazed Eric. She points the trident and prepares to fire point blank at him. Ariel SLAMS into Ursula again and the trident is knocked out of the Witch's grasp. Ursula violently slings Ariel into a coral rock formation. Ariel hits her head hard and loses consciousness. Ursula, eyes blazing, reels back toward Eric. He is going for the trident. He is about to grasp it when Ursula furiously leaps at him, smothering him in her fishy appendages. While Eric frantically struggles in her grasp, she viciously drags him back down into the drink. EXT. UNDERWATER As Sebastian tries to retrieve the trident, Ursula is simultaneously drowning and strangling Eric. She is consumed with rage. Eric is near death, but with one last ditch burst of energy, he is able to wrench his arm free and grab the trident from Sebastian. He FIRES. The Witch is hit with a tremendous BOLT of ENERGY. She lets out a blood curdling SCREAM and slowly dissolves into dark, black foam. The only thing left of her is the nautilus shell containing Ariel's voice, which sinks toward the floor of the ocean. Eric passes out, completely drained. Sebastian and Flounder go to him and help him back up toward the surface. ANGLE ON NAUTILUS SHELL It HITS the ocean floor and breaks open, releasing the glowing light of Ariel's voice. ANGLE ON ARIEL She is sprawled on the ocean floor, groggily starting to come to. The glowing light moves over to her and passes inside of her. Her eyes widen and she touches her throat. EXT. SEA WITCH'S DOMAIN We see the death of the Witch is having a magical effect on everything under her control. The ground around her domain starts to VIBRATE. The whale's skeleton and pool of light crumble into dust. A magical GLOW passes over the garden of polyps. They transform into happy, healthy mer folk again. Even Harold is back to his old self. EXT. CORAL REEFS A magical GLOWING LIGHT transforms the Triton polyp. Once again he is back to his original regal form. EXT. BEACH Sebastian pulls Eric onto the edge of the beach. Flounder helps. Then Sebastian and Flounder quickly dive below the water's surface. EXT. UNDERWATER Triton and Ariel tightly embrace, overcome with emotion. Sebastian and Flounder swim over to them. TRITON (softly) It's allright, sweetheart It's allright ARIEL Oh daddy! Daddy, I'm so sorry! I Love you so much! Sebastian and Flounder look at each other, amazed that Ariel has gotten her voice back. Ariel warmly hugs her father, smiling happily. But then, very gradually, her smile fades. A sad look comes over her face as she remembers her lost Prince. Her gaze slowly drifts up toward the surface of the water. DISSOLVE TO: EXT. BEACH Eric is lying unconscious at the edge of the beach. He starts to stir slightly. ANGLE ON ARIEL She is watching Eric longingly from a rock, out in the water, a short distance from the beach. This scene parallels the earlier scene when Ariel had saved Eric's live and was watching him from the water. ANGLE ON TRITON AND SEBASTIAN They surface and observe Ariel. Triton watches his daughter, then looks back toward Eric, the object of her heart's desire. Triton observes them for a long beat. He looks thoughtful. He turns toward Sebastian. TRITON That...that human saved my life The Sea King SIGHS. He is on the verge of making a monumental decision. He looks over at Sebastian with an attitude that says, "Should I?" Sebastian understands and nods pleadingly. The Sea King looks back at his daughter and smiles. He gestures and a magical glow comes out of his trident. ANGLE ON ARIEL The magical glow engulfs Ariel, shimmering brightly. ANGLE ON ERIC He shakes his head a bit. He is starting to regain consciousness. Suddenly he hears Ariel's voice SINGING. ARIEL (O.S.) NOW WE CAN WALK NOW WE CAN RUN NOW WE CAN STAY ALL DAY IN THE SUN Eric sees Ariel coming toward him, once again in human form. She kneels down beside him and takes his hand. The two embrace and kiss passionately. The camera TRUCKS IN tight on the couple kissing. DISSOLVE TO: EXT. WEDDING SHIP DAY DAY We pull back from the couple kissing and see that it is now a wedding kiss aboard ship. The couple have just been pronounced man and wife. The entire wedding party aboard the ship, including Carlotta and Sir Grimsby, are all APPLAUDING and CHEERING jubilantly. Max encircles them excitedly. Sebastian and Chef Louis, now the best of friends, are sitting beside each other happily swaying to the music. As the CAMERA continues PULLING BACK we see that surrounding the ship, in the water, are Ariel's father, sisters, Harold, and other mer folk, Flounder, and other sea creatures. Scuttle is soaring above the ship. Everyone is APPLAUDING happily. The fish are bouncing up and down on the water and CLAPPING their fins together. Back on the ship, Sebastian's blissful smile fades as he looks up and sees Chef Louis coming right at him, brandishing a big, shiny knife. Sebastian's eyes roll into his head as he faints as WHOOSH, the knife comes down. Pulling back, we see Louis has just cut a piece of wedding cake directly below Sebastian's perch. Sebastian recovers and smiles weakly as Louis offers him some cake. Ariel tosses her bridal bouquet out onto the ocean. Triton picks it up. He looks up at his daughter with an expression of both happiness and sadness. She returns his look. Triton and all the sea characters wave to Ariel and Eric as the ship departs, moving against the horizon. We pull back to an extreme long shot as a stirring chorus does a final reprise of "PART OF YOUR WORLD ." FADE OUT THE END Differences Between Deleted and Final Endings *In this ending, Eric is not so much as hypnotized by Vanessa, as much as he is intimidated by her into doing her bidding. *In this version, Vanessa has a scarf hiding her necklace to preserve her identity as Ursula. *In this version, Vanessa's necklace isn't broken on the wedding ship. Instead, her identity as Ursula needed to be revealed to Eric through the use of reflections. *In this version, Ursula doesn't transform into a giant, but gives chase to Eric in her normal form. She is ultimately defeated by having the trident jabbed through her neck. *In this version, Eric does not recognize Ariel as the girl who saved him until she is made human for the final time which changes his motivation for saving her. Instead of doing it because she was the girl who saved his life, he does it because he had grown to love her. *Ariel doesn't get her voice back until after Ursula has been defeated. *Ariel sings a reprise of Part of Your World to Eric, making her first words to him a reprise of the reprise she sung to him. Gallery Trivia *Ursula's original death was used in Kingdom Hearts II, when Eric grabs the Trident and throws it at Ursula. *In this version of the ending, Eric is unable to communicate with Ariel's friends, which would contradict the sequel where Eric is able to understand Sebastian (and apparently Scuttle). *This ending makes reference to a deleted character named Harold. Harold was a merman who would have come to Ursula in the movie, but couldn't pay her price and thus was transformed into a polyp. *The reason this ending was changed was because Jeffery Katzenberg had gone to see Die Hard. After watching the film he exclaimed to the story team to, "make ending more like Die Hard." In addition, another reason, at least according to the hagiography Disney War, was because Katzenberg didn't think Ariel ramming Ursula (who had become much more powerful) worked. *In this ending, Ursula turns to seafoam instead of her body part spreading across the sea. A direct reference to the original story, and how the original mermaid died. Category:Scripts